


Hand Gestures

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Community: mcsheplets, Drama, M/M, Post Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis makes a quick stop on the way home to Pegasus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Mcsheplets** #51. Handy and **Fanfic100** #71. Broken

Jack stepped back as yet another dulled and cracked crystal was casually thrown aside. Beneath the console came a high-pitched screech that had both him and Sheppard stepping forward anxiously even though Jack was certain it wasn't Sam crying out. Any concern for either of the scientists currently trying to fix the console was forgotten when the scream was followed by twin rants, each of a different caliber.

"If you're deliberately trying to electrocute me then, congratulations, Colonel! You just succeeded."

"Don't be such a baby, McKay! It was barely a buzz!" Sam's disgruntled voice drifted out from beneath the console where she was wedged shoulder to shoulder with McKay.

"This is payback, isn't it? For when you burned your hand."

"For when YOU burned my hand."

"Oh, come on! If you hadn't-- OUCH!"

"Get on with it, Rodney," growled Sheppard and Jack smirked, wishing he'd thought of kicking McKay first, if only because he could hardly kick Sam.

"Oh, and as if that's going to make me work any faster when I'm already going as fast as humanly possible!"

"Then try IN-humanly possible... No offense," Sheppard grimaced and shrugged as Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

Teal'c declined his head politely. "None taken."

Daniel caught Jack's eye, looking more anxious with each passing second. "Three minutes."

"Don't make me come under there, Carter," growled Jack, and Sheppard's mouth twitched in approval.

"We're going as fast as we can, sir."

"There!" A triumphant shout came from Rodney moments later, followed by an almost ungrudging, "Good job, McKay," from Sam.

Both of them started to wriggle out, with more bickering as, no doubt, elbows and shoulders bumped. Sheppard solved part of the problem by grabbing one of McKay's legs, and Jack took the hint and grabbed the other. With a yelp of disapproval from below, they pulled hard and Jack found himself staring down into McKay's shocked and then outraged expression. His face turned an even more spectacular shade of red, hand going to the small of his back.

"Oh, thank you very much. That's going to need a chiropractor."

"You're welcome," Sheppard stated blandly.

"Um... We have less than two minutes until impact," Daniel stated, eyes catching Jack's, his jaw tight with tension.

McKay snapped his fingers and Sheppard dutifully offered a hand up as McKay scrabbled to his feet, while Teal'c did likewise for Sam, both of them immediately pushing and shoving at each other as they both tried to activate the console simultaneously. The battle of wills ended when they each gravitated towards one part of the console, working together in perfect synchronicity until, with a final flourish, McKay pushed down on one control and they turned almost as one to watch the Atlantis city shield rise smoothing upwards. Jack followed Daniel and Sheppard out onto the control room balcony and watched as explosions bloomed against the shield.

Having Atlantis make a pit stop in Lucian Alliance territory on her way back to Pegasus had almost backfired on them when a surprise attack had damaged the shield emitters. The intention had been to break the stranglehold the Alliance had on that sector but someone had forewarned them, setting up an ambush that had crippled the city. Although he'd hate to admit it, they were fortunate to have the foremost expert in Ancient technology on-board at the time, and McKay had managed to keep the city together until Sheppard could land her, but it had taken both McKay and Sam to fix the damage before this final attack.

At times like these he realized how handy it was to have Sam, or even McKay around.

Jack turned to offer a smug grin at Sheppard but Sheppard's attention was firmly focused elsewhere as McKay joined them. He saw McKay's hands flutter in an abortive gesture, as if they had subconsciously reached for Sheppard before conscious thought kicked in. He knew that gesture well, often catching the mistake in himself as he reached for Daniel without a thought, only to quickly reel in his thoughts and his hands. Fortunately, Daniel was far more the touchy-feely type and covered for any mistakes that could lead to problems, and he had never been too standoffish with Daniel even in the beginning. Sheppard, on the other hand, had always seemed to shy away from any personal contact, rarely reaching out to anyone...except his team, and McKay in particular.

Jack wondered if anyone else had noticed, or if they had become used to the fact that Sheppard placed _affectionate_ claps, slaps, pokes and kicks on just one person, looking awkward if anyone else reached out to him.

McKay's hands were moving again, never still, as if they had no resting place; Jack wondered if that changed when he and Sheppard were alone. He wondered if the touches became still and sure with intimacy.

Looking up from McKay's hands, he caught a look on Sheppard's face that was a familiar mix of worry and irritation; familiar because Daniel often sported that same expression of possessiveness, mostly whenever Sam was unintentionally pining over him. After all these years, Jack had hoped that particular unrequited love for him had died but even his separation from the team since his promotion to General had not dulled her love interest.

Daniel bumped shoulders with him. "Deep thoughts?"

"They do happen occasionally," he stated archly.

The danger was over for the time being, with the Lucian Alliance retreating now the shields were at full strength. As a swaggering _my ship is bigger than yours_ gesture, it hadn't gone exactly the way Jack had hoped but maybe it would give the Alliance pause for thought. Tomorrow, he would gate back to Earth with Daniel, Sam and Teal'c and leave Atlantis to carry on her journey home but, for now, though, everyone deserved a break.

Jack was going to make a point not to notice if a certain Colonel and Chief Scientist took that rest break together while he had a _personal conversation_ with his own lover, Daniel.

END


End file.
